The present invention relates to a cutting mechanism for a paper shredder including a pair of cutting rollers, two pairs of stripping plates associated with the cutting rollers and arranged between respective cutting discs of the pair of rollers, and a plurality of rods extending between side support plates of the cutting mechanism and through the stripping plates for supporting the same.
A cutting mechanism of the above-described type is disclosed, e.g., in German publication DE OS 36 10 537 of the Applicant herein. The known cutting mechanisms generally function rather satisfactory, and their major drawback is a large number of stripping plates, which are used. The large number of stripping plates results in an increased weight and increased production costs caused by a necessity to use as a large number of stripping plates so rather heavy supporting rods.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is a stripping system for a cutting mechanism of a paper shredder having a reduced number of stripping plates with, thereby, a reduced stripping force applied to the plate supporting rods.